1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to interactive lighting systems, and more particularly, to an interactive LED (Light Emitting Diode) lighting system for entertainment and a network of such lighting system.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditionally, lamplight is provided for illumination and its effect on creating environmental animations is not emphasized. In conventional application of lamplight, different lighting devices are not integrated to work cooperatively and every lighting device can be monotonously switched between on and off statuses. Thus, in traditional technology, it is unachievable to integrate different lighting devices and compose an integral lighting performance by combining different intensities of light, and variations of hues and color temperatures. Nowadays, with the improvement in life quality, modern people do need a lighting system capable of providing changeable lighting effects dynamically conforming to real-time ambiance. Besides, for convenient control and installation, a lighting system capable of working wirelessly and integrating various lighting effects is exactly needed.